Slytherin Semper Perversis
by May Traumend
Summary: Les invito a navegar por el reto que me propone una chica del foro cuyo titulo comparto con mi historia. Denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán...!


Hola! Lo primero de todo quisiera aclarar que el reto es del lujosísimo foro de Slytherin Semper Perversis, donde todas (creo) se llevan muy bien conmigo y por supuesto espero que un día me lleguen a querer como una hermana más ^^. También me gustaría aclarar que no es un OC cualquiera el que participa en esta historia, sino que soy yo misma. Yo me llamo a mi misma May porque me gustó, pero resulta que en Internet busqué, porque May es un nombre extraño para un personaje, y resulta que es el diminutivo de mi propio nombre real, María. Así que me aproveché, porque el reto pedía la participación de ti misma, y aquí estoy, matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Espero que les guste!

Los requisitos del reto son:

"**sencillo: Les reto a crearse a si mismas/os dentro de los muros del castillo, puede ser en la época de su preferencia...merodeadores, en la época de fundadores...primera guerra, segunda guerra...nueva generación...cuando quieran, pueden estar en cualquier casa, PERO deben tener algún tipo de relación, bien puede ser amistosa, de odio o de amor...con un Slytherin."**

Y ahora os pregunto, para terminar: Quien es más Puro Slytherin que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin?

.-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Corro cuanto puedo, de verdad que lo hago, pero mi madre ya nos ha oído y corre hacia la habitación donde, momentos antes, mi ropa estaba en el suelo de cualquier forma. Ahora, gracias a dios y al hechizo convocador, la llevo puesta sobre los hombros y corro a penas con mis enaguas puestas. Me da un pánico horrible lo que mi madre pueda pensar de mi, ya estoy estropeando su relación con el. No es mi padre, que culpa tengo yo de haber caído en los mismos encantos que ella?

Corro un poco más y me choco de frente con Godric, que me mira como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

-Por dios, May, cubre tus intimidades! –Dijo, poniéndose una mano en los ojos-. Que se supone que haces, corriendo por el pasillo en… en paños menores? –preguntó, dándose la vuelta como podía y esperando a que me pusiera mas o menos bien el vestido. Una vez me lo he acomodado bien sobre los hombros y he hechizado los cordones del corsé y los botones del vestido para que se aten solos, miro hacia delante y doy un par de golpes sobre el hombro del león. El se gira y me mira con ojos severos-.

-Lo siento, Godric, yo… -balbuceo como puedo-.

-Otra vez has hecho lo mismo? –preguntó-. Pero mi querida May, no entiendes que tu madre está sufriendo por todo esto?

-Si, Señor Gryffindor, si que lo se, pero no es momento de discutir, ella…

-Ella nada – me dice en tono cortante-. Eres una señorita y la hija de una de las fundadoras de este colegio, y debería darte algún tipo de pudor ir escondiéndote con un señor adulto, como si fueras una chiquilla! Tienes diecisiete años, por amor de dios! –me regaña-.

-Ya lo se –digo, sintiéndome avergonzada, pero ni mucho menos arrepentida-. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Ella piensa que el es suyo, que solo la quiere a ella, y no es verdad, porque… porque yo también soy suya –declaro, con una firmeza mas visible en mi rostro que en mi interior.

Supongo que en una situación tan ridícula como es la de este momento, os preguntareis como he llegado a una situación semejante. No os pienso decepcionar, y lo relataré desde el principio.

.-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-.

-Veo que ya has llegado… -me dijo una voz desde las sombras de su butaca-. Eres muy puntual, querida. Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta. Un te? –Me preguntó la misma voz de la oscuridad, fría como el mismísimo hielo-.

-No, gracias –le contesté-. Para que me ha llamado, señor Slytherin? –Pregunto, intentando respirar con normalidad-.

-Oh, que directa –contesta, levantándose del sillón y dejándose ver-. Eso no es un poco maleducado por tu parte?

Entonces podía verse con claridad todo lo que escondía ese sillón de chintz. Una tez pálida, joven y hermosa, enmarcada por un mechón de cabello negro que caía desordenadamente por el lado derecho de su cara, mientras el cabello restante se recogía con una tira de cuero en una coleta baja. Su barba incipiente le daba un aire descuidado que contrarrestaban sus bien perfiladas cejas. Su media sonrisa y sus ojos celestes, casi grises, daban una sensación de frío siempre que te miraba a los ojos. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, dado que era su dormitorio, se encontraba con una bata de terciopelo verde, con ribetes plateados en puños y bordes, y por supuesto una copa plateada de la que bebía, sin lugar a dudas, su bebida favorita: Whisky.

-Nunca se es demasiado curiosa, aunque si decir las cosas con claridad y prontitud le ha hecho sentir incomodo, permítame pedirle disculpas –dije, mirando a sus ojos azules y sin bajar ni un solo segundo la mirada bajo la reverencia que le dedique-.

-No importa, no importa –dijo sonriendo, aunque solo con los labios-. Siéntate, sabes que me apetece mucho charlar contigo –dijo haciendo aparecer una hermosa butaca junto a la suya. Yo distinguí la butaca como la que usaba mi madre para leer en el cuarto contiguo-.

-Pensándolo mejor, tomaré un te, gracias –dije, intentando enmendar mi error-. Señor Slytherin…

-Si, tranquila, vamos a hablar –dijo intentando restarle importancia-. Supongo que imaginarás que te he citado para… hablar sobre lo de ayer.

Lo que me temía, justo lo que me temía. Allí estaba yo, rompiendo de la impresión la taza de te, que había dejado caer al suelo, mirando pasmada como el hombre que tenía enfrente comentaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior sin ningún tipo de pudor ni escrúpulos.

-Lo de ayer solo fue un desliz que podemos obviar sin problemas, espero –le dije mirándole con los ojos entornados-.

-Pues espera usted mal, señorita –dijo entonces Salazar, sonriendo de medio lado-. Es mas, estaría por jurar que ese… vestido, forma parte de un juego al que has decidido venir a jugar esta noche.

Tenía razón, toda la razón del mundo por supuesto, como siempre. El me había mandado una lechuza, avisándome que quedáramos a solas en su dormitorio. Y yo, como sabiendo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, acerté al pensar que lo mas seguro sería que esa noche volveríamos a repetir una situación parecida en caso de decidirme a aparecer. Lo que estaba ocurriendo con Salazar no tenía nada que ver con un encuentro espontáneo e inesperado: Llevábamos semanas buscándonos por los pasillos, flirteando, sintiendo como el deseo hervía en nuestra sangre cada vez que fingíamos formalidad en clase de hechizos defensivos, cuando todos nos miraban y no podíamos mas que disimular con hipócritas sonrisas de cortesía.

Pero el día anterior fue distinto.

Yo, como no pude hacer otra cosa, me decidí a aceptar su invitación y le devolví su gran búho marrón con una respuesta corta y concisa: "Vale". Y para aprovechar la ocasión, me puse el vestido más hermoso que encontré en mi dormitorio, en el vestidor. Un hermoso vestido de escote cuadrado, color verde esmeralda, con mangas de elfo hasta el suelo y abotonado solo hasta la mitad de la espalda, muy provocador y al mismo tiempo elegante, que combinaba genial con las enaguas de lazo verde que solía llevar para las ocasiones especiales. El vestido era largo y estaba decorado con gasas en la falda, haciéndolo ver un poco menos corriente. Por supuesto llevaba la joya que me regaló por mi diecisiete cumpleaños, un hermoso y grande corazón de esmeralda, valga la redundancia, envuelto en un hermoso armazón de plata, con rosas plateadas alrededor y una fina cadena que rodeaba mi cuello casi como una gargantilla. Eso, sumado al recogido que dejaba caer sobre mis hombros algunos rizos pelirrojos muy traviesos, me daba un aire aristocrático y al mismo tiempo irresistible, aunque esté muy mal que yo lo diga.

Él se levantó, mirándome fijamente con sus claros ojos, sabiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de inquietud.

-Espero que estés segura de lo que quieres hacer, mi pequeña traviesa –dijo con un tono que pude saborear como el de la malicia-. No querría ningún malentendido.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura de a qué he venido, Señor Slytherin, a zanjar el asunto de una vez por tod…

Mi frase quedó colgada de mis labios cuando noté un gélido y mentolado aliento rondando mi cuello, acercándose a mi oreja y susurrándome:

-Mi pequeña pervertida.

No se que cable exacto fue el que se soltó en mi cerebro, pero lo que si se es que no me dejó reaccionar. Como pude, terminé poniéndome de pie, lista para irme por el mismo sitio por donde había entrado, pero levantarme había sido un error que iba a pagar caro. Consiguió aprisionarme en un tapiz colgado de la pared, situando su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío, sabiendo de antemano que eso lo único que haría sería ponerme más nerviosa. A lo mejor, pensé en ese momento, es lo que estaba buscando. Retiró mis rizos con sensualidad, y observó mis ojos castaños, que se cerraban ante el electrizante contacto de su gélida piel contra las pecas de mis hombros. No pude contener un suspiro, el cual aprovechó para aspirar mi aroma a lilas salvajes, perfume cortesía de mi madre. Entonces noté un pequeño apretujón en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con la situación, que fue momentáneamente tapado por sus caderas aprisionando las mías. Pude notar con total contacto como su miembro se endurecía pegado a mi vientre, y enloquecí de repente, enterrando los dedos sobre su negro cabello y forzando el contacto, moviendo mi lengua al buscar la suya desesperadamente.

Ahí comenzó una lucha por la dominación. Sin siquiera pedir permiso con las manos, movió sus dedos deshaciendo los botones de mi vestido, que automáticamente se abrió dejando el corset a la vista, el cual desató a mano. Su nuevo contacto contra mi espalda me hizo mover involuntariamente las caderas hacia delante. Pude notar perfectamente como crecía su "ego" una vez mas, como su media sonrisa hacía que me volviera completamente enloquecida por el morboso placer. Una voz en mi cerebro murmuraba algo como "eso no esta bien" y cosas por el estilo, pero el dragón enorme que surgía de mi garganta y deseaba salir lo mitigaba todo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, el ya no llevaba puesta la capa de la túnica ni tampoco la blusa. Yo no pude evitar observar su depilado pecho, ni tampoco sus músculos, su tórax, sus abdominales, sus fuertes brazos… aun pude calentar un poco mas mi nivel de temperatura, cuando el me agarró y me tumbó en la cama. Sentí como acariciaba mis pechos, ahora desnudos, con una delicadeza nada propia (o eso pensaba yo) de un hombre como él, prestando especial atención a aquella cicatriz que adornaba mi busto. Necesitaba tocar, acariciar un poco esos pectorales que me quitaban la cordura, y extendí una mano que el agarró y retiró suavemente pero sin ninguna dificultad.

Y ahí estaba yo, tan frustrada, tan ardiente, con Salazar Slytherin sobre mis caderas, inspirando su aroma, sintiendo su piel, sintiéndolo completamente para mí…

-Salazar? –Se escuchó de repente una voz desde la puerta-. Salazar! No puedes esconderte! Me han dicho algo que me tienes que explicar!

-No es verdad –dijo el hombre, con cara de molestia. Yo, sin embargo, noté como todo el calor hasta el momento desaparecía completamente, dejando un enorme frío por todas las venas de mi cuerpo-.

-Esa es… es mi madre? –Pegunté con un hilo de voz-.

-Si, es cierto –dijo, dando un golpe de varita y vistiéndose automáticamente. Me sentía tan mal que no me atrevía a decir nada-. Coge tus ropas y sal del dormitorio por la puerta de atrás.

Yo automáticamente, como para no hacerlo, corrí medio poniéndome las enaguas…

.-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-.

-Y he tropezado con usted, señor Gryffindor –le digo con la cabeza gacha. Noto su penetrante mirada de león clavarse en mi nuca, observando como si quisiera enterarse de verdad si estoy arrepentida-.

-No puedo creerlo –dice el hombre, robusto y pelirrojo, haciéndome esconderme tras un pilar. Se escucha una discusión acalorada en el pasillo de abajo, donde seguramente mi madre está ya discutiendo con Salazar Slytherin-. Como es posible que puedas traicionar así a tu propia madre, y dos veces! Mira, María… -Yo misma acabo de dar un pequeño respingo. Nadie, a no ser que esté muy enfadado, me llama por mi nombre de pila-. Se que te sientes atraída por Salazar, pero el no te conviene. Es oscuro y siniestro…

-Ya –le contesto, a lo mejor con un poco mas de sarcasmo que el que debiera-. Y a mi madre si le conviene, no?

-Pues resulta que tampoco le conviene –me confiesa, un tanto incómodo-. Ya hemos hablado de esto Helga y yo. Tu madre no debería andar con el, sobretodo siendo ella una bruja que ha estado con un… En fin, con un… -me mira de reojo, sabe que me molesta que me lo recuerden-.

-Con un No Mágico, con una persona normal y corriente que lo peor que pudo hacer es haberme engendrado –le contesto con rencor y veneno-. Ya tengo suficiente con eso, y mucho mas con que mi nombre me lo pusiera el, vale? Detesto mi nombre, es… es un nombre de un no mágico! Entiendes lo que es eso?

-Si que lo entiendo… bueno, no del todo, porque hay miles de personas maravillosas que…

-Ellos no son maravillosos –le corto, mirándole con recelo-. Queman a gente inocente porque piensan que son magos y brujas. Eso es indecente, indecoroso, indeseable, vulgar, repulsivo, y…

-Y así es como piensa Slytherin, pero quiere matarlos a todos ellos –me puntualiza Godric-. Y quiero manteneros a ti y a tu madre muy lejos de esas ideas tan descabelladas, porque tu padre no es un mago, y tuvo la capacidad de comprender y amar a tu madre, aunque ella misma le dijera que si prefería dejarla y seguir su antigua vida, le dejaría en paz. El luchó para que tu siguieras con vida –me dice señalándome la cicatriz de mi esternón-, y no veo que hagas nada para agradecérselo.

-Pero el…

-El era un gran hombre, por muy poca magia que supiera hacer, y quiso regalarte una vida que el no había tenido, una vida de magia y emoción, y cuando te salvó de aquel incendio en el que esa herida se infectó y casi te mata (Nota de la Autora: Recordemos que antes la mismísima gripe podía ser mortal, así como las quemaduras y las heridas moderadas), el ya había muerto, saliendo del castillo contigo en brazos, May. No demuestras ningún respeto por la herencia que te dejó cuando tu madre se quedó sola. Rowena no se merece todo lo que estás haciendo –yo agacho la cabeza, ahora si, muerta de vergüenza de verdad y bastante arrepentida. No por mi madre, porque aun ese tema me gustaría hablar con ella; sino por mi padre-.

-Señor Gryffindor, déjeme que sea yo la que hable con mi madre, esta noche –le pido-. Por favor…

-Te doy tres días, y si en ese plazo no cumples lo que me estás diciendo, se enterará –me amenaza. Estoy de manos atadas, así que mejor que se entere por mi que por él. Asiento con la cabeza y se muestra mas satisfecho-.

.-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-._ .-·¨^¨·-.

No pienso hablar con mi madre. No se si es verdad lo que Salazar me ha prometido, pero esta noche lo voy a averiguar. He visto como hacía sus valijas, y también como terminaba "unos asuntos" en un baño de chicos del segundo piso (Nota del a autora: Me pareció que quedaría muy feo poner que finiquitaba los asuntos en un baño de chicas, así que hice como si cambiaran el genero al de chicas porque tenía mas espacio o por cualquier cosa parecida). Me ha prometido que va a fugarse conmigo, y que lo hará esta noche. Mi madre, Rowena, se ha enterado de lo que ocurre con Salazar y conmigo, y quiere hablar. Pero yo ya voy a estar muy lejos cuando se presente en mi dormitorio, donde seguro que mi hermana Helena se pregunta porque no estoy allí. Estaré con Salazar, quien nunca va a desatenderme, y ya hemos buscado un hueco en unas lejanas tierras del norte, donde no podrán encontrarnos.


End file.
